Seals are ubiquitous in the downhole drilling and completions industry. With respect to packers and other seal assemblies, it is often required for a seal element to be run-in with a reduced radial dimension and then radially enlarged for forming a sealed engagement. One such type of sealing assembly involves axially compressing an elastomeric seal element in order to displace the material of the seal element radially outward. While this type of seal assembly does generally work, these seals can in some situations buckle, twist, and wrinkle, which can result in complicated leak paths through the seal element, particularly if the seal element must be compressed a large axial distance. Due to the limitations of these and other systems, alternatives in sealing systems are always well received by the industry.